


A Great Vacation

by louandhaz



Series: The White Horse and The Black Feather [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Drama & Romance, F/M, Injury, M/M, Meitantei Conan Movie 23: Konjou no Fisuto | The Fist of Blue Sapphire, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Protective Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, basically hakuba takes part in this movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: “Why Singapore, though?” As great as the country was, it was too hot for a British gentleman like him. He had been living in England for more than six months, long enough to forget how extreme the weather in Asia can be. This place was too hot.What Saguru didn't know at the time was, this place had Kaitou Kid in it.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Kyougoku Makoto/Suzuki Sonoko, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The White Horse and The Black Feather [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	1. Reunion

“Mother, please.”

 _“No, Saguru. You have promised me and you_ will _keep your promise, won’t you?”_

“Yes, I will.”

_“You will what?”_

Hakuba Saguru heaved a sigh. “I promise I will have a nice vacation here and I will not go looking for trouble.”

_“And?”_

Another sigh. “And if trouble finds me, meaning a case of any kind: murder, thief, kidnapping and such, I will turn the other way.”

Even without his mother’s presence, Saguru can imagine Lilith Campbell nodding with satisfaction. _“Good! Oh, and remember the souvenirs, alright my boy? I love you.”_

Despite the unending advice, Saguru took his mother’s words to heart. It has been six months since the case of his kidnapping has been solved. Six months since he'd last seen Kaitou Kid and six months since he repaired his relationship with his parents. It took quite awhile, but eventually he and his parents came to an understanding about what each of them need and what they would do to support each other. His father, Hakuba Akio was still the Superintendent-General so he and Lilith still have to live separately, but his visit to England now became more frequent, to the joy of his family. His mother was still sometimes cold, but little by little, she began to show her warm and loving side to the point of now nagging Saguru as much as she can. Sometimes both his parents would nag him, something that he didn’t have to deal with until six months ago. They understand when he needed space though, so that was good enough for Saguru.

“I love you too, mother. I’ll talk to you later.” Saguru hung up the phone and he looked up to find Merlion at his one o’clock.

Singapore, The City of the Future. How did Saguru end up here of all places?

“Saguru-botchama, I hope you will do your part in granting your mother’s wish.”

He turned to his caretaker. Oh, his beloved caretaker who dared betray him. “Baaya, I’ve told you and mother that I did not need this.”

“Bollocks-” “Baaya!” “-You of all people need this! Right after being a witness for Edgar, you decided to handle all the press that came after. Not to mention after that you began studying to become the head of the Campbell family, learning the history and political sides from scratch. You are tired, young man, and I will stop at nothing to give you the vacation that you need so you can relax!”

Saguru gave up. “Why Singapore, though?” As great as the country was, it was too hot for a British gentleman like him. He had been living in England for more than six months, long enough to forget how extreme the weather in Asia can be. This place was too hot.

“Fret not Botchama, for your mother has booked a lovely hotel for you and you’ll gladly enjoy your stay there.”

It turns out she has booked them a room at Marina Bay Sands Hotel. A suite, in fact. “Mother, you really went out.” Saguru said in awe. It wasn't like he had never stayed in a fancy hotel before, but Marina Bay was really something else.

“Of course she did. You should let her pamper you more, you know.”

“If I let her do more than she’s already doing, she would never let me go back to Japan, Baaya.” He fondly said while looking at the scenery before him. He could see the bright blue sky, the beautiful sea and also the people on the ground from the window of his hotel room. It’s beautiful.

Baaya gave a fond smile at that. “Then all the more reason to let her while she could. But now, you should probably go find something to eat.”

“And you should probably head off if you do not want to be late.”

“Oh, nonsense.”

“Baaya, I know you’re planning to stay as long as you could so you can report to mother, but I will not let you.” Saguru tutted. “Remember, you are here for a vacation too.” True. Baaya was invited by an old and close friend of hers to stay at her mansion because they haven’t seen each other in person for the last five years. Saguru only let his caretaker come when she had (begrudgingly) promised not to take care of him the whole time they were on vacation.

Baaya held her arms up in surrender. “Very well. But I would know when you run into a case.”

“ _If,_ Baaya.” It wasn’t like he was Detective Kogoro Mouri - who was known for being a murder-magnet from what his father had told him. “And I will not. What could happen here, anyway?”

A few hours later and Saguru would eat those words.

* * *

After a quick nap to get rid of his jet lag, the British high school detective decided he was hungry. He did not have a restaurant set in mind, so he randomly walked the streets of Singapore until his eyes found something that his stomach would be satisfied with. After eating, Saguru walked again.

Much as he hated to admit it, he does feel refreshed now. All the lectures and pictures of politics are currently replaced with Merlions and the beautiful sea. It was actually nice to just walk and not worry about anything. Well, almost anything.

There was a certain memory that Saguru could never forget despite all the knowledge that was shoved into his brain. A certain someone, to be exact.

“I wonder how he’s doing right now.” Saguru looked up at the sky, the picture of a grinning trickster still engraved in his memory even after more than half a year. The first couple of months he began his long stay in England, Saguru had kept contact with Kuroba and Aoko. However, he had to focus all his time in his studies and thankfully, both his friends understood.

No, Aoko had understood. Kuroba, not so much. He could picture the annoyed and hurt expression on the Japanese boy’s face and to this day, Saguru still feels guilty.

He truly was gone for Kuroba.

The next thing he knew, Saguru’s peaceful moment was shattered when he heard multiple gunshots.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The people around him panicked and quickly ran away to search for a safe place, away from the gunshot. Saguru, being a detective, was trained to run towards it.

_****Promise me, you won’t run into trouble.** ** _

He froze.

Should he? But he had promised his mother. Baaya as well. At the back of his mind, he thought he should leave this to the SPF. Let them take care of that. And he had _promised._

Yet there was a lingering feeling that was making his stomach churn. A feeling that, if he doesn’t go there right now, Saguru would regret it.

_****I won’t apologize for trying to help people.** ** _

_****I know.** ** _

“Shit!” He would disappoint Lilith and Baaya. He would disappoint his mothers, but right now, Saguru has to run.

***

The area around him was quiet. Figures, he would get lost in this situation. Kuroba would definitely laugh at him.

“Bloody hell.” Saguru sighed. Maybe it was a good thing for him to get lost, else he would have gotten hurt. Not knowing what else to do, Saguru opened his phone to check on the map so he could go back to his hotel. That was when he heard a voice.

There was someone.

Saguru quickly ducked behind a building. He was unarmed and alone in a quiet street and if this was the gunman, he would surely be killed. But then he heard shallow breaths coming from the person. It was a man and he was hurt.

“B-bring it on.”

“Huh?” That voice…

“T-this has gotten… pretty interesting, hasn’t it…?” No, it couldn’t be. Of all people, of all the places it could be.

“Ugh-” The man groaned in pain before collapsing and Saguru wasted no time to be by his side.

_“Kuroba-kun!”_

* * *

Kaito woke in a hotel room.

The room was dark. It had the same layout of the hotel he - as Kudo Shinichi - was supposed to be staying at, but the moment he opened his eyes, he knew this wasn’t his room.

Without moving, he assessed his situation. His left shoulder ached but it didn’t hurt badly and he could feel bandages wrapped firmly around his wound. The person who tended his wounds had treated him with care, Kaito noted. He was half naked, only wearing his white pants. He noticed his socks and shoes were off and a blanket was covering him from his stomach to his legs. His hat was also missing, but his monocle was still on his face. From the corner of his eyes, he could see movements and that was when he realized who exactly had saved him.

Six months.

It was approximately six months since he had last seen him.

Kaito stared in awe of the person who was currently sleeping on the chair next to his bed. His golden hair was longer but not messy like his was. He was thinner, probably from stress of being a detective and successor of a rich family, but he looked healthy. He was as handsome as Kaito remembered, much to his pleasure and exasperation.

 _Kami-sama, even his snoring was cute._ The thief realized this was the first time he was watching Hakuba sleep without the cause of sickness and injury. He looked peaceful and…

“Beautiful.” Ah, Kaito was truly gone for him.

“Mmh…” “Shit-” Kaito carefully put himself into a sitting position, leaning his weight fully on his elbows as Hakuba roused from sleep. He forgot that his rival was a light sleeper.

As Hakuba finally awakes, blue eyes and brown ones met in darkness.

“You’re awake.” A sigh of relief. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit peckish, but fine, thanks to you. Although I must say, I didn’t peg you as a pervert, Tantei-san.” Kid smirked when the Brit spluttered. Oh how he missed teasing his favorite detective.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Touching me while I was asleep? How scandalous!”

“I’ll have you know, you would’ve died from blood loss if I hadn’t treated your wound quickly! And you have the nerve to call me a pervert when you’ve watched me sleep countless times.” He got him there.

When Kaito paused, Hakuba took it as a sign to continue. “What happened to you, anyway? Why are you here and why were you shot?”

Damn. Kaito couldn’t get out of the serious talk even with the teasing, huh? When he didn’t answer, Hakuba asked again. “How did you get shot? And were the ones who hurt you…” 

The blond trailed off but Kaito caught his question anyway. The dark brown haired young man stood up and placed his good hand on Hakuba’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “They weren’t the ones who hurt you.” Snake and his people weren’t here, he had double checked. “No one will hurt you as long as I’m around.”

Hakuba was surprised when the sincere words came out of nowhere. ‘I can take care of myself’ was at the tip of his tongue, but instead, what came out of his mouth was, “And you? Who will protect you?”

Kid showed his trademark grin. “Don’t worry, I’ve got more than one partner this time around.”

“Yet, you were still shot and you had me tending to your wounds.”

“They were a bit preoccupied when that happened.” Kaito saw his belongings on the table and reached for them to put them on.

“Kid-” “Promise me, you won’t get involved in this, Tantei-san.”

The expression on Kaitou Kid’s face showed that he was serious. This time, everything that was happening and will happen is dangerous and he wanted to get Hakuba as far away from this as he can.

“Something will happen in the next forty-eight hours, something that isn’t even in my plans. I don’t know what will happen, but promise me… If anything does happen, you will turn the other way.”

“But I-”

“I can’t have you in my way, Hakuba.” Hakuba. Not ‘Tantei-san’, nor ‘Hakuba-kun’. His words cut Hakuba like that time.

_****I don’t think I can be your friend anymore, Hakuba.** ** _

Facing away from Hakuba and walking towards the window, Kaitou repeated. “I meant what I said, you can’t be involved in this.”

“Kid, wait-” But Kid already opened the window and jumped, flying away.

Away from Hakuba.

***

“They’re making Rachel-san’s murder to be your doing.”

Kid had only landed on the building for five minutes before Tantei-kun’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“It’s all a trap intended to frame you for the crimes.” He stated while walking towards Kaito.

 _‘It wouldn’t be the first time’_ , thought Kaito as a series of memories from six months ago run through his head.

“It’s like magic. Even though I’m not there, to the audience watching, I certainly appear to be a murderer who may have been there.”

“So, basically, you can start to see how the trick is done if you change how you look at it?”

“A magician makes a person think as though there may be something in their clenched fist…” He makes a fist with his right hand and pointed at it with his left. “and a detective correctly guesses what’s in their fist before it opens, right?”

Kaito then walked passed the detective, giving back the latter’s gadgets in the process. While the boy was surprised, the thief jumped to the edge of the roof. “So, correctly guess what it is, great detective… the contents of the mysterious clenched fist known as ‘murder’.”

Conan raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Jeez. You seem more fired up, even after getting hurt.”

Ah, he noticed. “Let’s just say, I am even more motivated now that my reasons to win this heist have increased.”

“Reasons?” Kaito grinned at his confusion. 

Without answering him, Kaitou Kid opened his wings and flew.

* * *

**TBC.**


	2. Precious Gem

_****Promise me that you won't run into trouble, Saguru. Promise me you’ll have fun.** ** _

_****.** ** _

_****.** ** _

_****Saguru-botchama, I hope you will do your part in granting your mother’s wish.** ** _

_****.** ** _

_****.** ** _

_****Promise me… if anything does happen, you will turn the other way.** ** _

_****.** ** _

_._

Saguru huffed before dumping his head into the bathtub. He emerged ten seconds later, his blond hair, like his body, was now wet.

“For Merlin’s sake, do I really run into trouble that much that people need to protect me all the time? I am not a bloody _child_.” He grumbled while slapping the water surrounding him, making them spill onto the floor.

After last night, Saguru couldn’t sit still. Every time he wanted to turn on the TV, he threw the remote away because of his mother, Baaya and Kaitou Kid’s voices lingering in his head. Without a doubt, he would find out at least why Kaitou Kid was here in Singapore from the news, but he restrained himself. Instead, he had spent the day buying souvenirs for all of his family (he went all out, he doesn’t even know if they could fit his luggage or not), he ate at nice restaurants, eating lovely food he never tried before. He even went swimming on the hotel’s rooftop.

So Saguru went on vacation and he vacationed _hard._

Thank you, mother. Thank you, Baaya. Thank you _kindly_ , Kaitou Kid, for making this the best vacation Saguru has ever had. It was so great even, that Saguru has gotten a headache because of how stressed he was, wondering if the man he loved was safe or not.

“Bloody Kuroba and his protectiveness.” What the hell. Saguru might as well enjoy the view this hotel had. The front office said there was a place in this hotel where you can see a beautiful night view with all sorts of lights. Saguru doubted it could lift up his mood, but it beats having to stay in his room all night.

When Saguru’s foot landed on the wet floor though, the hotel violently shook up, making him slip and fall.

The world suddenly turned black.

***

When Saguru came to, his head was pounding. On the bright side, he wasn’t seeing double. On the dark side, his head was hurting so much and he didn’t know how much time has passed since he fell.

Cursing himself, Saguru quickly put on some clothes; a pair of briefs, a t-shirt, a cardigan and a pair of khakis. He also put his shoes on because he had went to the window and was shocked when he saw an oil ship right in front of the Marina Bay Hotel. That ship wasn’t supposed to be there and Saguru suspected that that ship was responsible for making the hotel shake earlier.

It had rammed into the hotel.

“Who in the world?” The blond’s blood ran cold when he remembered there were headlines about lions spewing bloody water in Singapore. The strange occurrence would have attracted people’s attention.

 _Pirates’_ attention.

Bloody hell, was this the ‘something’ Kid had mentioned? So then, should Saguru stay in his hotel room or find a safer place?

He peeked outside and was surprised to find not only the hallway empty, but there were trashes everywhere. The pots and frames in the hallway were also scattered on the floor, like a massive earthquake had made a mess out of them. People have evacuated, he realized, and he was probably the only one left on that floor because he was out cold.

As Saguru closed his door, he was surprised again when a familiar person appeared in the hallway. “Hakuba-san!”

“Ran-san? What are you doing here?”

The girl was breathing heavily as if she had been running for some time. “I’m looking for my dad! He wasn’t outside when the ship crashed, so I figured he’s still in here somewhere. And why are you here?”

 _I was supposed to be on vacation._ “I-I was asleep when it happened.”

“But the crash was so bad…?” Saguru waved her confusion off. “Never mind that, Ran-san, I’ll help you look for your father.”

“Really? Thank you very much, Hakuba-san!” She bowed - which he waved off again - before they both took off.

“What about Baaya-san?”

“Thankfully, she’s staying at a friend’s house.” That was their last conversation before they searched for the older detective. They searched the bars and the gym before arriving at the pools where they found the great detective, Sleeping Kogoro, who was yawning.

“Huh? Where am I? If I remember right…”

“Otou-san!” Ran shouted exasperatedly.

Mouri Kogoro turned his head to find his daughter together with a familiar young man.

“Huh? Hi- oh!”

“Watch out!” “Otou-san!” Saguru and Ran’s warning was useless when Kogoro slipped and fell into the water. They ran towards him to help, but Saguru was taken aback when five armed, unknown men suddenly surrounded them.

“Ran-san-” He tried to reach Ran to protect her, but they were helpless when the men forcefully grabbed them. A knife was on her neck while a gun was on his head in an instant.

Great. This vacation was going great.

* * *

“Otou-san!” Kaito froze when he saw more pirates appear and took three hostages: Mouri Kogoro, Tantei-kun’s girlfriend and…

 _Hakuba!? What is he doing here!_ Idiot Hakuba! He had specifically told him to stay away, hadn’t he? But _of course_ the detective wouldn’t listen.

The magician had to remind himself to be calm. Hakuba would be alright as long as he doesn’t do anything stupid. He forced himself to stay where he was, arms raised in surrender as the scene unfolded before him. As he and Tantei-kun had thought, Rishi was the mastermind behind all this. Then Eugene, the leader of the pirates decided to betray Leon when he received the Blue Sapphire.

“Now that I have the jewel, I have no need for you.”

“Wait!”

“I have no time for your nonsense. I am known for breaking promises. It’s just that there were more lucrative offers _._ ”

“Don’t tell me you guys are after…” Conan trailed off, realizing what the men were after.

“You sure are observant, kid.” Rishi pulled out his gun and switched the safety off. “That’s it exactly, the daughter of the Suzuki Financial Group is in this hotel. Also,” His eyes landed on the trio of hostages near the stairs. What did he want from them?

“The son of the English Noble, The Campbell family, is right there. And if we kidnap them, the ransom we can get will be astronomical. Lucky isn’t it that we have two successors of two very wealthy family right here in this hotel, at the same time?”

“How did you know about Hakuba-kun?” He desperately tried to keep his poker face on.

“Oh, I thought I’ve seen him somewhere before and then I did some digging. As you know, I was running back and forth in this hotel the last couple of days for the case and also for making sure the Lady Suzuki didn’t go anywhere. Imagine my surprise when I saw that young master walking out of the hotel without any bodyguards.”

Kaito felt sick. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Hakuba was supposed to be in England with his family, he was supposed to be _safe._ Now he was in the hands of criminals, ready to be taken away for money.

Seeing Kid’s tense expression, Conan quickly turned the attention to him. “Hasn’t Suzuki Sonoko-neesan already taken shelter?”

Rishi smirked. “She should still be in her suite because I told her over the phone to absolutely not leave her room. I also called the young master’s room earlier and panicked a little when he didn’t answer. Though, it seems luck is really on our side now that instead of having to search for him, he came right to us.”

 _Goddam_ _m_ _it, Hakuba!_ Kaito, again, reminded himself to be calm. They have a plan and if anything else should happen, they could improvise. But Hakuba’s presence was seriously making his thoughts jumbled. He was at the point of not being able to think straight whenever Hakuba was in danger.

“You three, we’ll take him and the jewel to the ship. The rest of you, find the lady.”

 _No._ They were taking Hakuba away.

He stood and watched as Hakuba tried to struggle to no means when a gun was pressed firmly against the blond’s head again. He watched as one of the pirates pulled Hakuba’s hands roughly in front of him to tie a zip tie around his wrists.

 _Get your fucking hands off him!_ Kaito saw red and almost shouted in fury, but he had no choice but to stand silently.

As they walked away, Kaito locked his eyes into Hakuba’s. His brown eyes were glassy with fear but Kaito hoped he could see the determination in Kaito’s eyes. He hoped that the blond would understand him. _It will be alright._ _No one will hurt you as long as I’m around. I swear it, Hakuba._

Suzuki and Hakuba were hostages for ransom, so the pirates wouldn’t hurt them. The lady had Kyougoku Makoto while Hakuba had…

Hakuba had _him._

* * *

Sometimes Saguru dreaded being wealthy. He could maybe win a Guinness World Record for being the most kidnapped man.

One of the pirates, whom he concluded to be the mastermind, chuckled when he saw Saguru glaring at his tied wrists. “Nothing personal kid, we just don’t want you to do anything funny.” He then squeezed Saguru’s arm as a warning, making the latter wince.

Saguru tried to keep calm, to observe his surroundings and think of a way to get out of this situation. There were four men around him, three were carrying weapons, including the mastermind. One was only holding a case but he probably had a knife or gun somewhere in his person. The mastermind had said ‘jewel’, so it was probably inside the case.

It was probably Kid’s target.

Saguru’s heart started to beat faster. He probably wouldn’t be killed if he does anything, but pirates are different than normal kidnappers. One wrong move and Saguru will definitely regret it.

Dear Merlin, he was supposed to only be on vacation. He had even listened to his mother, Baaya and Kid’s warning this time, but trouble seemed to find him anyway.

Feeling dizzy, Saguru shut his eyes, letting the criminals lead him.

Saguru was…

He was scared.

_****No one will hurt you as long as I’m around.** ** _

Saguru opened his eyes.

No. He was scared, he had every reason to be. But he also had a magician on his side and he would never abandon Saguru. He took a deep breath and tried to make his heartbeat normal again. Explosions and vibration were around him but the detective began to focus his eyes and ears, searching for a sign.

_Any second now… any second and he will be here._

As if answering his prayers, three balls suddenly landed and rolled next to the pirates’ feet. They then exploded into a cloud of smoke.

_NOW!_

As soon as they were distracted, Saguru shrugged the mastermind’s arm off of him before elbowing him hard in the sternum.

“You brat-” Ignoring him, he then kneed the pirate who was holding the case before grabbing the item and making a run for it.

He ran away from the smoke, hoping Kaitou Kid would see him and do something.

And the phantom thief delivered.

He saw a split second of Kid’s shit eating grin before he was suddenly grabbed and the whole world tilted.

They were _flying._

Saguru did not mean to scream, but ever since he jumped to his apparent impending doom six months ago, he was never a fan of heights again. But in spite of that, plus the wind and explosion roaring a round him, Kuroba's voice was clear in his ears.

“Put your arms around me.”

Trusting the voice, Saguru put his arms around Kid’s shoulder even with the difficulty because of his tied wrists. In the end, he managed to hold onto the thief and the case for dear life.

***

Hakuba did what Kaito had predicted and he was fucking _proud._

Even with the gunshots fired at him, Kaito’s grin didn’t falter and he continued to dodge them all while still feeling excited.

“Don’t shoot! You’ll hit him!” shouted one of the pirates, but the sky was Kid’s domain. They were no longer an issue for him.

He had his arms around Hakuba’s shoulders and under his legs while Hakuba’s were around Kaito’s own shoulders. Their position wasn’t ideal, but it would do until he takes the detective to a safe place.

Hakuba buried his face in Kaito’s shoulder and shakily said, “I knew you’d come.”

Hearing his detective’s small voice, Kaito swallowed a lump in his throat. The last time they had been in this position, Hakuba was unconscious while Kaito was running high on adrenaline. “A gentleman thief always keeps his promises, Saguru.”

He felt Hakuba tense when the words came out of his mouth. Crap, Kaito hadn’t meant to say his name, but he just felt so relieved that Hakuba was safe in his arms again. Fortunately for him, they arrived at their destination and Kaito landed safely away from the chaos at the hotel. After putting Hakuba on the ground and folding his wings, Kaito took the case from him and led the shaking teenager to the car that was carefully parked away from people’s sight. He opened the door before gently pushing Hakuba inside. He then swiftly cut his wrists free.

“Hakuba-kun, this is my assistant.” He watched Hakuba massaged his sore wrists while sizing up Jii who was in the driver’s seat. Kaito wondered if he knew Jii was in disguise. “You’ll be safe with him while I’m gone.”

“Kaito…” Hakuba faintly said, stopping Kaito from closing the door. Kaito stared at Hakuba. He looked faint, like he was about to pass out.

He had called his name.

Kaitou Kid smiled. “My, my, Tantei-san. Here I am saving your life, and instead, you’re calling for that Japanese boy of yours. Truly, I am hurt.”

Hakuba opened his mouth, but nothing came out as Kaito took one of his hands. He kissed his knuckles and swiped them with his thumb after. “Stay here and don’t move. I’ll be back shortly.”

For once, Hakuba didn’t argue and gave him a nod instead.

Kaito smiled wider and pulled away before closing the car door. He unfolded his hang-glider and took off.

His precious white gem was safe and now Kaitou Kid could finish his heist.

* * *

**TBC.**


	3. Parting

“Thank you for your hospitality, Lee-san!” Rebecca Lee, one of the richest woman in Singapore who was a close friend of Amelia Finley, Saguru’s caretaker, waved the people in front of her off with a smile so big, she could make the already bright room even brighter.

“Oh, nonsense! I love having guests in my home, especially friends of sweet Saguru.” The old woman sat in her wheelchair with her personal maid behind her and Baaya next to her.

The Marina Bay Sands Hotel was destroyed. Saguru, Mouri Kogoro, Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko and her boyfriend, Kyougoku Makoto (whom Saguru was now trying to avoid because Kyougoku’s eyes had flashed with jealousy after Suzuki made a statement about how he was an ‘English hunk’), along with Kudo Shinichi (to Saguru’s surprise) and a child who looked _a lot_ like Edogawa Conan, had each given their statements to the police. Saguru was still unaware of the details of this case but he had learned from the police that the people who was responsible for this has been arrested.

In the end, Kid’s assistant had escorted him to Detective Mouri’s care before disappearing in the crowd. Kid had, in fact, not come back to him as he promised, and Saguru was pissed.

After the police and the hospital released them—mainly after checking Saguru for the bump on his head and Suzuki for her previous wounds—and before Suzuki could pick up her phone to organize a new place to stay, Baaya had called him first and demanded for them to all come to Mrs. Lee’s mansion. And now here they were, miles away from Marina Bay, but safe and sound.

“Thank you, Rebecca-obaasama.” Saguru bowed while the maid showed the others their rooms.

“Oh, you know it’s ‘Auntie’, Saguru-chan and you are very welcome.” After catching up with Auntie Rebecca and Baaya, Saguru decided to take a bath.

He did not think he would find Kudo and Arthur in the baths.

“Oh, Hakuba-san.”

Saguru was usually self-conscious to be having a bath with strangers. He did not like public baths very much, but Auntie Rebecca’s bath was bigger than a normal public bath anyway and he was too tired to be insecure with Kudo and Hirai here, so he just gave them a polite nod.

“I believe we haven’t been properly introduced, Kudo-kun and… Hirai-kun, was it?”

“M-my name’s Arthur! Nice to meet you, Hakuba-niisan!” He said with a nervous smile and a fake cheer. Strange. Why was he nervous? 

“I’m Kudo Shinichi. I’ve heard a lot about you, Hakuba-san.”

“Likewise.” They didn’t shake hands. Shaking hands while being in the baths and practically naked with only towels wrapped around their waists was too awkward.

“Man, this is a turn of events, huh? From being on vacation, to suddenly being attack by pirates.”

“Umm, if you don’t mind me asking, where were you during the commotion, Kudo-kun? I didn’t think I saw you with Ran-san when we were searching for his father.” Saguru wondered while trying to piece together something that has been bothering him. Now that he wasn’t in danger and the case is solved, Saguru could see how Kudo reminded him so much of Kuroba. He had seen pictures of Kudo Shinichi before, but now that he thinks about it, both of them were _identical._

“I-I was separated from them, you know how panicking crowds can be. I had to run around to find you guys.”

“Hmph. You were away from the bad guys and you got to swim together with Onee-san, yet you’re still complaining.”

“Ba-baka- don’t say that!”

“Nani? Afraid someone will get jealous?”

What? Why would anyone be jealous of Kudo for being together with his girlfriend?

Unless…

Oh. Oh, Saguru was going to _kill_ Kuroba.

***

“Oh, well, I’m tired. I’m going to bed now.” Shinichi’s (Kaito’s) call for Arthur went unheard when the boy left the bathroom.

He should have known that Tantei-kun was too brilliant for his own good. He had pieced together that Kaitou Kid and Hakuba Saguru was close the moment he saw how angry and distraught he was when Saguru was in the pirates’ hands.

This was probably revenge for taking him all the way to Singapore against his will. A jealous (not yet) boyfriend was definitely a recipe for danger.

“Um…” He hadn’t said another word and Saguru already excused himself, leaving Kaito alone in the baths. Cursing himself, Kaito quickly ran after him but failed because _damn_ , Hakuba could run fast when he wanted to. After finding his clothes and hastily putting them on, Kaito searched for the Brit again while avoiding Tantei-kun’s girlfriend—why was she so clingy? Oh wait, she doesn’t get to see Tantei-kun’s bigger form often, that’s why.

Hakuba probably wasn’t in the room because he was roomed with him (Shinichi) while Tantei-kun was with Detective Mouri and Kyougoku (thank _Kami_ ). Fortunately for him, he caught a glimpse of blond hair from the window. Hakuba, now fully clothed, was sitting on a bench located on the large home yard. Kaito walked towards him without any plans and as he got closer and closer, the thief wanted to kick himself when he could see the blank expression on Hakuba’s face. 

“Uh, hey.”

Hakuba looked up at the sky before sighing. “I’m sorry.”

He’s sorry?

“Wha- _you’re_ sorry?” Kaitou spluttered when Hakuba turned his head, face unreadable.

“I don’t know why I’m so angry, but I am. I’m… I’m nobody to you nor to Kuroba-kun, so I don’t have any right to be jealous. That’s why, I apologize.”

_Now wait just a second._

Hakuba glanced away before sighing again. He stood up and said, “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on capturing you right now and I understand that I shouldn’t mention about meeting Kudo Shinichi here to anyone. I will also tell Baaya and Rebecca-obaasama not to mention a word to anyone.

Kaito froze. “What do you know about Kudo?”

Hakuba gave an uncharacteristic shrug, the movement looked strange on the blond who always had the perfect posture of a British gentleman. “I haven’t heard of him in a long time. All this time I thought he was dead, actually, until my sources informed me otherwise. I assumed only his family or his close friends know about his well-being. I do not know if you being disguised as him is safe for him or not, but-”

“It’s safe.” At least, Tantei-kun informed him it was. The taller man nodded.

“Then it’s fine.”

Hakuba murmured a goodnight while walking past Kaito and damn if the magician would let him get away.

***

Saguru was surprised when his wrist was suddenly grabbed. He was even more surprised when he turned around to find a white cape entering his line of vision.

Under the moon light, Kaitou Kid now stood before him, replacing Kudo Shinichi.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Kaitou Kid?” Saguru asked with a bitter smile, a bitter tone, a bitter expression. He tried to sound unbroken, but failed. He was so tired. He was tired of getting shot seven months ago, tired of being kidnapped, almost killed by his own uncle and almost committed suicide six months ago. Tired of the studying and training he had to endure in the past six months, only to be forced to take a vacation that he didn’t even want, and it even led him to being almost kidnapped again.

But most of all, he was tired of missing Kuroba Kaito.

Without a doubt, Saguru knew they were the same person. He was as sure as the blood in his veins is colored red. And he appreciated Kaitou Kid, truly he did, but as long as he could not be with Kuroba Kaito, Saguru could never be with the phantom thief.

For he had fallen in love with Kuroba Kaito first.

“I have a message from your ‘someone’.” Saguru’s eyes widened. Whatever he was expecting from Kid, it was not that.

“He told me to tell you, and I quote, ‘You’re not a coward, but you better come back to Japan soon so I can give you my answer in person. I’m not giving you my answer by text, idiot Hakuba.’”

His answer… the answer to Saguru’s confession six months ago.

So Kaito was still waiting for him to come back.

Saguru still has a chance.

The detective let out a breath he did not know he was holding as he took a step closer to Kid and slumped against him. He felt the thief tense but Saguru paid him no mind and rested his forehead on his caped shoulder. After two point six seconds, the thief relaxed before moving his hand from Saguru’s wrist up to his arm in a comforting way.

“Could you do me another favor, Kid?”

Without a beat, Kid replied, “Anything.”

“Could you please tell Kuroba-kun… that I would love to hear his answer soon.”

At the word ‘soon’, Saguru felt Kid’s other hand grasping his other arm. He smiled when Kaitou Kid tightened his hold on him.

“Your wish is my command, Tantei-san.” He whispered into the night.

* * *

****EPILOGUE** **

In the end, they went their separate ways. After thanking Auntie Rebecca again for her hospitality, all her guests left for the airport. Detective Mouri, Kaitou Kid, Ran and Suzuki were set to go to Japan while Kyougoku Makoto had left for the States, and while Saguru did not see Arthur anywhere, Kid _\- ahem_ \- Kudo had assured all of them that earlier in the morning the boy’s parents had come to pick him up.

Currently, as much as he dreaded the fourteen hour flight, because of all the excitement he personally had to endure, Saguru couldn’t wait to go home.

“Botchama, our flight is ready.”

“Coming, Baaya.” After saying goodbye to Detective Mouri and the others for the last time, Saguru made his way to his caretaker, but not before Kid discreetly placed a card in his hand.

**_**If you cease to attend my heists again, then I would surely come to steal you away.** _ **

He turned around to meet Kid’s grin and gave a challenging smile in return.

_‘Do not worry. I’m still a detective and I will bring everything about Kaitou Kid to the light.’_

Saguru’s vacation was now over and it was time to get back to his true job: solving mysteries.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
